


Baby Cultist

by AgentCalifornia



Category: Campcamp - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, JUST, Omh, Other, Pure, Rape, Sadness, etc - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCalifornia/pseuds/AgentCalifornia
Summary: This story is a continuation off of the DadVid Teen Au but with a twist. It tells the story of Daniel and his life.





	Baby Cultist

**Author's Note:**

> YOYOYO! Alright so here's some heads up. This might be triggering. Also I haven't written anything in so long so if it's bad just know I'll try getting better over time. Thank you so much for reading! Also the story won't always be this dark I'm just describing his life.

****I always thought my family was normal. Everything we did was what others did as well. The abuse, the rape, the yelling. Everything. All of it was what I dealt with, I thought others did too, that's what you think when you're a kid. Everything's the same. Until when I was able to finally go to school and I saw all the happy faces. No one seemed miserable, no one seemed hurt, no one had to hide anything but I had to. I had to keep a secret about the abuse, about everything. It was weird seeing others just run around without a care. Seeing others be able to talk without being shushed. No scars, bruises, tears. Just smiles. Just happy little kids. And I wanted to be like them. Happy! Loved! But I couldn't. I was to scared. I was to scared to talk thinking I'd be hit. The teachers couldn't figure out why I was like this nor did they really put the effort into finding out. My life after that discovery was weirder. I remember when I spoke to my father about it all. I got his back hand and the belt. I never brought it up again. I never spoke to the kids much either. I never did anything but my homework. I always aced everything, I was known for it. I was on top of everything as well. I was a good child I like to think. But then later on during 4th grade around the time when..my body was developing my older brother Danny. He. He started to try things and experiment. He was three years older than me and he was especially bigger than me. My body didn't develop fast like his did. I never liked it. It always hurt. Danny usually did things to me cause he was also abused. He needed to take out his anger some how so I was his victim. Danny was very tall, being 5,7" by 7th grade. So I couldn't fight him. I hated it. I hated all of it. Then around the time I was 10 my mother had left my father cause of his abusiveness. She was gorgeous. Well I like to think that. I can barely remember now haha. My mother had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like me. My father had Black hair and brown eyes. Danny also had Black Hair and Brown eyes. I then had carried a burden. This awful burden. Me carrying the same looks as my mother, it caused me more abuse and more hatred. It was gruesome. My father, he took advantage of my looks and had started to do what Danny did. He did awful things to me. It was 10x worse than Danny. Danny was still developing like me. My father was a ful grown man. I wasn't meant for someone his size. He's scarier. I'd be up all night from fear he'd come in my room. A year after my mother left. My father remarried. He married a black haird gold digger. She was slim and pretty. Looks got her what she needed. She was fine with my fathers abuse as long as he had money in the bank. She carried another big burden with herself though. The story of Xemüg. She was apart of a cult, but i didn't understand any of it. Ever since she came, our diets, our home, our clothes, everything changed. We had started going to some sort of church. We started to act different. Abuse was even more often and child labor was even higher. My whole life was worse. She changed everything. Later on in life I knew More and more about Xemüg and more about life. We all fell deeply into the religion. My Father, Mother and Danny all wore black articles of Clothing But I had to wear White. It showed I was the youngest or I believe the weakest. At school I got picked on a lot for how I was. So I made a plan. When I get to highschool and get my fresh start, I planned on being more social and to gain popularity from kindness. So after I gratuated from Elementary school, I did. I met so many new figures at my Highschool. I didn't care about anyone but I still made conversation and tried to keep on my toes. Half way through the school year I became very popular for my friendlyness and smarts, I felt like a god. I aced every class but I wasn't the only one. A girl by the name of Gwen was top tier too. She wasn't crazy popular but was known for her smarts. She was running for Student body, I saw that as a good point to get even higher rankings and to show superiority. We quickly became rivals and despised each other. So did her friends. Well I know one of them does. Jasper. He was a interesting fellow. He was loud, rowdy, colorful. Just a jumble of characters. He seemed like the one who can handle himself in fights,like a good body guard but the other friend he was...I couldn't understand him, even though we were both so similar. He was an orphan who was abused at his old foster home and far as the rumors go. But, he..at the old home. He just, he took a kid with him. He has a baby with him, he's raising a CHILD! A 14 year old raising a child who isn't even 1 years old yet. He was interesting. I don't know if he hates me but I wouldn't be shocked since he's friends with Gwen. After a while I had won. I now had the ranking of Student body. Gwen hated me for it but I wasn't shocked. She was just an enemy, so was Jasper. I later on met some new students who were also around the board, one of them being a female named Gen. She was a piece of work. She handled the Financials of the school. We both had similar interests and quickly became friends. Actual friends. She was pulling the same thing like me. Faking friend ships to be on top. I liked that about her. She was smarter than it seemed, we could make a good team. Later During the year, David, the boy who had the child, he started a big issue stating that the school should have a daycare for students who have children. It caused a uproar in the town. It was on the news, people talking about the school saying they don't care about the youths, etc. The school fearing a bad reputation agreed to do it. I quickly took notes on this, the kid may not fight but he can stand his ground. It was interesting. Same thing with his friends, they stood by his side at all times. Part of me envied it but I stopped thinking about it. That's it. I'm here now. That's what my life is like. I honestly don't know why I bother to write this. My therapist aka Gen said it might help. It's just caused more pain. Whatever.

**Sincerely Daniel James Von**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try making longer thing later on it's just I'm still trying to get better cause I haven't written in so long. Thank you so much for reading and me I hope you like future chapters!


End file.
